choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
All characters are arranged in order of appearance. The Freshman, Book 1 *Main Character (Emily Day) *Christopher "Chris" Powell *Rebecca "Becca" Davenport *Kaitlyn Liao *Madison Eckhart *Tripp (Edgar Tripp) *James Ashton *Abbie Bishop *Zack Zilberg *Tyler Alan *Maureen *Helen Twombly *Enrique Vasquez *Brandon *Darren Taylor *Logan *Atiyah *Edgar Lucas *Leila *George Ashton *Olivia Ashton *Gabriela Vasquez The Freshman, Book 2 *Yasmin Udoka *Sebastian Delacroix *Arjun *Rachel Winthrop *Peter Liao *Grace Liao *Rico Vasquez The Freshman, Book 3 *Natasha *Zigmund "Zig" Ortega *Amara Butler *Martin Stafford The Freshman, Book 4 *Alyson Jo "AJ" Powell *Lobster (Gerald) *Teddy More "The Freshman" *Vanessa Kingsley *Russell Thibbs The Crown and The Flame, Book 1 *Kenna Rys *Dominic "Dom" Hunter *Gabriel Amarne *Adriana Rys *Leon Stirling *Trystan Blake *Tevan Drammir *Luther Nevrakis *Marco Nevrakis *Nevrakis Soldiers *Margaret Blake *Rose Blake *Helene Leventis *The Hawk (Hawkie) *Monk *Bartel Gremley *Valentina "Val" Greaves *Will Jackson *Severin Cale *Stormholt Soldiers *Aurelia Guards *Annelyse Adair *Raydan Lykel *Page Boy *The Bear *Hex *Whitlock *Sei Rhuka *Mechataur The Crown and the Flame, Book 2 *Vassilios Nevrakis *Rowan Thorn *Kailani Keawe *Noa Keawe *Florian Tartassis *Anton Luno *Anu Rhuka *The Adder of Lykos *Zenobia Allisandra Nevrakis *Phoenix *Baby Kraken/Mother Kraken The Crown and the Flame, Book 3 *Clover Hapley *Jorrin Kal *Azura *Mechawolf Pup (Sparky) *Ducitora Soldiers *Madeline *Arden Alcantar *Idara *Diavolos Nevrakis *Aurynn Amanth *Fydoria Soldiers *Lia *Lightning & Thunder Most Wanted, Book 1 *Theresa Holland/Logan Mills *Gavin Routh *John Tull *David "Dave" Reyes *Ryan Summers *Alyssa Griffin *Rebecca McKenzie *Otis Khouri *Samantha "Sam" Massey *Joshua Neely *Dana Beckham *Reza Fassihi *Nikhil Mantha *Mirasol Bautista *Evan Shipley *Bill Holton *Jamie Brooks *Hayley Rose/Hayley Tull *Joaquin *Jessica Greene *Chad *Todd *Cassandra "Cass" Leigh *Jamal Grady *Dog *Randall Grimes *Ana De Luca *Donnie Brine *T-Rax Rules of Engagement, Book 1 *Main Character (Katie) *Carter *Bartender (Dean) *Party-Girl Sister (Jess) *Dinesh Singh *Sabrina *Ex-Fiancé (Trent) *Bookish Sister (Nicole) *Brother (Alex) *Cousin (Violet) *Blake Yasuda *Buzz *Shane *Business Guy (William Sloan) *Audrey *Chaz *European Guy (Leo) *Claire Pierce *Dog *Elena Sanchez *Bastien *Antoine Pierce *Blaire Hall *Daniel *Crewmember *Police Officer *Aunt (Mallory) *Captain John Rules of Engagement, Book 2 *Paolo *Santiago *Isabella *Mira Banerji *Tina *Rashad *Kitten/Lizard *Mason *Constantine *Regina *Serafina *Madeleine *Jefferson Braxton Willoughby III *Alejandro *Kevin *Bartholomew Pierce Rules of Engagement, Book 3 *Carmen *Camellia *Jiro *Elsie *Ava Sloan *Brenda Sanchez *Suki Sanchez *Luis Sanchez II *Charming Endless Summer, Book 1 *Main Character (Taylor) *Jacob "Jake" Lucas McKenzie *Sean Marcus Gayle *Everett Aleister Rourke I *Diego Ricardo Ortíz Soto *Quinn Erin Kelly *Kuan-yu Craig Hsiao *Raj Aditya Bhandarkar *Everett Aleister Rourke II *Lila Sethi *Zahra Yasmin Namazi *Michelle Thuy Nguyen *Grace Tamara Hall *Estela Montoya *Fox (Furball) *T'Kal *King Crab *IRIS *Cetus/Sea Monster *Varyyn/Man in Lion Mask *Vaanti/Hostiles/Watchers Endless Summer, Book 2 *Uqzhaal *Ximaedra *Seraxa *Taari *Yvonne *Rex Lundgren *Fiddler *Tetra *Mouse/Mike Darwin *Olivia Montoya *Yeti Endless Summer, Book 3 *Vaanu *Nicolas Montoya *Captain Malatesta *Tricia Gayle *Kele *The Endless *Patrice *Clockmaker *Flora Sullivan *Eugene Rosencraft *Arthur Barnaby *Ralston *Jim Kelly *Oryctoraptor #LoveHacks, Book 1 *Main Character (Dani) *Evan *Martin *TJ *Felix *Isabel *Mark Collins *Clarence "Cole" Coleman *Brooke Williams *Horatio Santos *Sereena Patel *Amy *Brock Sullivan *Puppy *Ray *Seth *Tara *Hunter *Leah Myers *Cyrus Fabian *Ben Park *Andre *Aiden *Amir Hakimi #LoveHacks, Book 2 *Keo Parata *Andi Myers *Aiyana Midthunder *Parker *Frank *Edward *Camilla *Isaac Collins The Haunting of Braidwood Manor *Main Character (Hannah) *Jonathan *Victor *Simon Waverley *Eleanor Waverley *Clarissa Waverley *Thomas Waverley *Rose Waverley The Royal Romance, Book 1 *Main Character (Riley Brooks) *Drake Walker *Tariq *Maxwell Percival Beaumont *King "Liam" *Hana Lee *Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis *Kiara *Penelope *Bertrand Archibald Beaumont *Marabelle's Dream The Royal Romance, Book 2 *Adelaide *Justin/Anton Severus *Neville Vancoeur *Francesco *Rosanna Navarro *Corgi (Chance) *Lancelin St. Claire *Savannah Walker *Bartie *Xinghai Lee *Cordonian Assassins The Royal Romance, Book 3 *Mara *Godfrey *Landon *Emmeline *Merlin & Morgana *Ezekiel *Hakim *Joelle *Lucretia Nevrakis *Marco *Valerie *Gladys *Tiberius *Red Panda Cubs (Iniya & Pabu) *Lorelai Lee *Zahira *Bianca Walker *Claudius The Royal Heir, Book 1 * Queen Eleanor * Bradshaw * Isabella * Amalas * Leona Walker * Jackson Walker * Barthelemy Beaumont The Royal Heir, Book 2 * The Heir The Sophomore, Book 1 *Reyna Mercado *Emmanuel "Manny" De La Cruz *Annisa *Chelsea McIntyre *Aaron The Sophomore, Book 2 *Grant *Joaquin *Collin Harper *Frank Powell *Dorian Delacroix *Linda Ortega *Sophie Ortega *Alice Balewa *Councilman Rossi Hero, Book 1 *Main Character (Alex) *Poppy Patel *Grayson Prescott *Marjorie Miles *Dax Darcisse *Santiago Lupo *Meiko Katsaros *Kenji Katsaros/Talos *Eva/Minuet *Silas Prescott *Lead Gunman/Shrapnel *Rochelle *Officer Dawes *Caleb *Katherine *Skylar *Hazel *Hoodlum *Eva's father *Russell Mayhew *Mayor Sandoval High School Story, Book 1 *Main Character (Jordan Lee) *Julian Castillo *Nishan Khandaar *Payton Saunders *Mia Warren *Autumn Brooks *Emma Hawkins *Sydney Kym *Morgan Jennings *Michael Reginald Harrison *Caleb Mitchell *Brian Nicholas Crandall *Diana Maddox *Angela Hughs *Maria Flores *Aiden Zhou *Ezra Mitchell *Myra Khandaar *Zoe Leon *Dad (Scott Lee) *Frank Walter *Koh Sunya *Wes Porter *Sakura Watanabe *Luis Marino *Ashley Farris/Amanda Isa *Ricky Burke *Max Warren *Kara Sinclair High School Story, Book 2 *Hamster (Paquito) *Bruce Farris/Andrew Isa *Bridget Zhou *Glen Zhou *Stephen Flores *Jose Flores *Bethany Fox High School Story, Book 3 *Principal Rivera *Jade Ali *Tucker Smith *Terrence *Coach Shaw *Julia Mason *Cameron Levy *Kieran Hale *Fastball Finn High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 *Main Character (Bailey Jenkins) *Twin Sibling (Casey Jenkins) *Rory Silva *Lorenzo Toro *Skye Crandall *Mr. Olson *Erin Ward *Natalie *Clint *Ajay Bhandari *Danielle *Greg Jenkins *Rita Jenkins *Trevor *Amber Hutchinson *Rodger Crandall *Loretta Crandall *Kelly *Marvin *Dog (Biscuit) *Darya *Brenda Silva High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 *Graham *Emerald Phan *Mohit Bhandari *Samir Bhandari *Shruti Bhandari High School Story: Class Act, Book 3 It Lives in the Woods *Main Character (Devon) *Daniel "Dan" Pierce *Cid *Hilda *Connor Green *Ava Dolores Cunningham *Lily Ortiz *Britney *Cody *Jocelyn Wu *Noah Marshall *Lucas Thomas *Stacy Green *Ben *Andy Kang *Jane Marshall *Charles Cooper *Mayor Green *Tomoichi "Tom" Sato *Vine Creature *Crow (Russell) *Principal Flores *Kitten (Cattywampus) *Douglas Redfield/Mr. Red *Cora Pritchard/Pritch the Witch *Moss Creature (Maurice) *Stone Creature *Shannon *Professor Bhatt *Izzy *Jane It Lives Beneath *Main Character (Harper Vance) *Elliot Vance *Arthur Vance *Imogen Wescott *Garrett *Chance *Kyle Garza *Parker Shaw *Josephine Vance *Chief Abraham Kelley *Ned Mallory *Astrid Wescott *Craig *Vincent Wescott *Robbie Sutcliffe *Danni Asturias *The Society/Robed Man *Otter (Skipper) *Coyote (Munch) *Richard Sutcliffe *Owl Home for the Holidays *Main Character (Scarlett Joy) *Bree *Nick Peralta *Wyatt Hart *Linda Joy *Dylan Joy *Charles Shepard *Holly Wright *Avery *Henry *Susan Hart *Cindy *Jack *Mayor Santos Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 *Main Character (Jessica Clark) *Pippa Majors *Chris Winters *Thomas Hunt *Victoria Fontaine *Chazz Javellana *Mateo "Matt" Rodriguez *John Castle *Gloria *Seth Levine *Crash Yamaguchi *Teja Desai *Markus von Groot *Jonathan Spencer *Ethan Blake *Finn Wildfire *Cyndii Poppers *Josh Morello *Addison Sinclair *Leland St. James *Rick Bauman *Marlene Stanger Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 *Stacy De Luca *Etienne Foulard *Lucian Syrah *Tommy Phelps *Chadley Fortnum *Dave *Apricott Persimmon *Anita *Viktor Montmartre *Ocelot (Babou) *Tad Princeton *Candy Crenshaw *Jean-Paul Hardgrave *Lucy *Holly Chang *Tucker Paisley *Mrs. Doyle Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 * Marianne D'Arneaux * Julio Rodriguez * Martin Schmidt Perfect Match, Book 1 *Main Character (Kai Park) *Nadia Park *Steven "Steve" Tennyson *Damien Nazario *Cecile Contreras *Hayden Young *Sloane Washington *Dipper *Robert Tennyson *Alana Kusuma *Nikos Anastopoulos *Rowan West *Harley Doyle Perfect Match, Book 2 *Dames *Remy Fournier *Lucilla Nazario *Mindy Wales *Khaan Mousavi *Hamza Mousavi *UWU *Vera Thompson *Winona Johnson *Keegan *Kim Washington Bloodbound, Book 1 *Main Character (Amy) *Nicole Anderson *Adrian Raines *Kamilah Sayeed *Lester Castellanos *Lily Spencer *Gaius Augustine *Vampires/Ferals *Scholar Jameson *Jax Matsuo *The Baron *Lula Jacobs *Arnold Northmun *Banner Westbrook *Adam Vega *Priya Lacroix *Sergio *Marcel Lafayette *Elena Vo *Liv Denara *Griff Sanderson Bloodbound, Book 2 * Nikhil Banderjee * Rheya Apostolous * King Kaelisus * Xenocrates * Mr. Klempf * Langdon Kavinsky * Serafine Dupont * The Order of the Dawn * Vlad Tepes Bloodbound, Book 3 * Bishop The Junior, Book 1 *Nathan Sterling *Kassidy Marquez *Beau Han *Burpy Veil of Secrets *Main Character (Jesse) *Michael Kim *Grant Emerson *Katherine "Kate" O'Malley *Tanner Sterling *Scarlett Emerson *Flynn O'Malley *Pierce Sterling *Bryce Sterling *Eleanor Harlenay *Margaret Sterling *Tommy Walsh *Jeff Duffy *Naomi Silverhawk *Tony Rez *Nikolai Petrov *Judge Samantha A. Winters *D.A. Mac Hornby *Tino Thompson America's Most Eligible: Season 10 *Main Character (Jamie Lee) *Edgar Lucas *Fan 2 *Security *Carson Stewart *Piper *Derek Taylor *Bianca Sandoval *Zeke *Teagan *Whitney *Jen Espinoza *Handsome Stranger (Adam McIntyre) *Ryder Kohli *Han *Lina *Ivy Fisher *Beautiful Contestant (Mackenzie Harris) *Omar *Fatima *Kendyll *William Gallagher *Sierra *Vince *Jesse America's Most Eligible: All Stars *Driver *Slater Dominguez *Eden Labelle *Heath *Princess Bubblegum *Ronan *Yvette *Kiana *Wrenn *Natalie *Kevin *Rita America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Penny Chen Desire & Decorum, Book 1 *Main Character (Clara Mills) *Briar Daly *Mary *Arthur Woods *Ernest Sinclaire *Henrietta Foredale *Dominique Foredale *Vincent Foredale *Edmund Marlcaster *Theresa Sutton *Luke Harper *Annabelle Parsons *Donna Bowman *Tristan Richards *Hamid *Clover *Felicity Holloway *Yusuf Konevi *Bartholomew Chambers *Viscount Westonly *Madame Lemay *Pug (Sunny) *Bishop Monroe *Roselyn Sinclaire Desire & Decorum, Book 2 *Queen Charlotte *Highwayman 1 *Highwayman 2 *Pavarti Daly *John O'Malley *Lydia *Mrs. O'Malley *David Danforth *Calf *Cow *Gideon Payne *Grace *Brynn *Baron Cosman *Marquis Hayward *Lord Willowsby *Noblewoman Desire & Decorum, Book 3 * Harry Foredale * Cordelia Parsons * Thaddeus Parsons * Viscountess Lavinia * Percival Richards * Madam Raisa * Ezra Harper Across the Void *Vee *Main Character (Nova Elara) *Zekei Sentry *Procyon Thamuz *Sol *Artemis *Corvus *Titania *Eos Elara *Pax Elara *Holmes *Octan *Merope *Rana *Rana's Boyfriend *Adara *Leona *Wurren *Lyra *Argo *Zaniah *Heze *Meridian *Kepler *Janis *Kraken *Gemma *Izar *Deimos *Hooded Figure/Assassins/Void Soldiers *Oberon *Prince Barlow *Quandry The Senior *Stephen *Eliana Vera *Collie *Sylvia Path *Houdini *Hostess *Bartender 1 *Shannon Davenport *Simon Zilberg *Mary Zilberg *Alexis Davenport *Barb Powell *Kyle Powell *Crystal *Billy *Gemma *Rude Gamer *Dustin *Shelly Dunham *Ruth Gunderson *Roxie *Clarence Atkins *Nasha Burman *Bartender 2 Big Sky Country, Book 1 *Main Character (Morgan Garrity) *Sawyer Oakley *Dolly *Juliette Mendoza *Calf *Cow *Dallas James *Cliff Oakley *Duke Oakley *Brooklynne Shao-Oakley *Jo Ramirez *Curly Barnes *Asha Roanhorse *Miles Roanhorse *Charlie *Leonardo *Judy *Anna-Marie Mendoza *Percy Mendoza *Mayor Leo Calhoun *Dick Mulligan *Rancher *Peewee *Dave *Fred *Bill *Garret Redmond *Colt *Nurse *Mack Valenti *Recruiter Big Sky Country, Book 2 * Bentley Johnson * Jasper Tate The Elementalists, Book 1 *Main Character (Eli Russell) *Shadow Monster *Ms. Robertson *Griffin Langley *Beckett Harrington *Shreya Mistry *Zeph Hernandez *Elise Goeffe *Professor Kontos *R.A. *Aster D'Yew *Follower *Professor Englund *Security Guard *Arylu/Lumian/Gorgue *Evelyn Swan *Everett Merkseyer *Ward *Hayley *Amy Stevenson *Shade *Atlas Ernhardt *Raife Highmore *Male Lackey *Sofia *Sentry *Gregor *Ingrid The Elementalists, Book 2 *Gemma *Kane *Greygarden Waithe *Alma *Theia Solaris The Elementalists: Winters Past * Isabella DeLune A Courtesan of Rome *Main Character (Arin) *Lena *Cassius Longinus *Senator Lucius *Senator Cornelius *Messenger *Victus *Cingerix *Delphinia *Legate Aquila *Senator Publius Cornelius *Messenger *Sabina *Syphax *Marc Antony *Tribune Gnaeus Rufus *Lucanus Flavius *Euthymios *Giant of Scythia *Horse *Soldier 1 *Xanthe *Locusta *Iuna Pythia *Marcella *Greyhound (Artemis) *Senator Rufus Glycia *Female Servant *Guard *Temple Guard *Junior Priestess *Foreign Woman *Monkey (Cirta) *General Julius Caesar *Soldier 2 *Isis *First Spear *Actor *Titan of Antioch *Asp (Laret) *Sadalas the Thracian *Marcus Brutus *Priestess *Plebian Man *Plebian Woman *Priestess of Isis *Cleopatra *Marcus Junius Brutus The Heist: Monaco *Main Character (Lee) *Rye *Barrett Carlisle *Guard *Eris Huang *Ansel Crane *Marguerite *Anton Edison *The Rooks *Barista *Devon Grusk *Samira Yazdi *Lulu Yazdi *Halim Yazdi *Mervin 'Uppercut Jones' Kalani *Bobby Low-Blow *Lena Ortiz *Sonia Alves *Sybil *Waiter 1 *Niles Edison *Businessman *The Broker *Tillie Marshall *Fabien Ahmad *Gino Aggrazzi *Prison Guards *Whisper *Peter Graves *Peter Graves' Associates *Miranda Moreau *Baron Ehrmann *Ulrich Ziegler *Tourist *Doorman *Waiter 2 *Charlie Pike *Dawes *Tristan Dumont *Julie *Hansel Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 *Main Character (Ellie Wheeler) *Logan *Dad (Ride or Die) *Riya *Darius *Ingrid Delaney *Tim/Josh *Brent Vandermeer *Unnamed Classmate *Male LAPD Officer *Female LAPD Officer 1 *Female LAPD Officer 2 *Jason Shaw *Mrs. Clark *Colt Kaneko *Vaughn *Teppei Kaneko *Emilio Salazar *Goon 1 *Onlooker *Organizer *Goon 2 *Ximena *Mona *Toby *Bus Driver *Gangster 1 *Gangster 2 *Male Detective 1 *Male Detective 2 *Female Detective *Meghan Shaw Open Heart, Book 1 *Ines Delarosa *Main Character (Casey Valentine) *Ethan Ramsey *Jackie Varma *Bryce Lahela *Harper Emery *Aurora Emery *Annie *Landry Olsen *Sienna Trinh *Elijah Greene *Teresa Martinez *Naveen Banerji *Zaid Mirani *Mike Knoblauch *Kyra Santana *Rafael Aveiro *Dolores Hudson *Ethan Hudson *Shonda Turner *Wayne *Phoebe *Danny *Declan Nash Passport to Romance * Main Character (Charlie) * Elliot Langdon * Yvette Mercer * Ahmed Khabbaz * Marisa Pires * Sumire Nagasawa * William Langdon Wishful Thinking * Main Character (Lydia Gibson) * Ellen Thompson * Aubrey Watson * June * Tony Flores * Alec Burdock * Harry * Jaime Lewis * Maggie * Anna Koishi * Charlie Carmichael Nightbound * Main Character (Alex) * Nik Ryder * Kristin Jones * Vera Reimonenq * Garrus * Krom * Ivy * Nathaniel Rourke * Luc * Cal Lowell * Kristof Jensen * Octavia * Katherine * Donny Lowell * Tonya Reimonenq * Faes * Lord Elric * Lady Thalissa * Tialo Platinum * Main Character (Cadence Dorian) * Avery Wilshere * Shane Parker * Thad * Fiona Syed * Hank Hatora * Teri * Phil * Abigail Phillippa Prior- Chauncey IV * Abigail * Jaylen Riaz * Ether * Raleigh Carrera * Ellis Knight * Micah Okoye Sunkissed * Main Character (Aria Kersey) * Mark * Nate * Alexis * Gayle (Mom) * Bill * Eliana Flores * Sai * Samson Bachelorette Party * Main Character (Mandy Berg) * Kyle * Courtney Van Ness * Diana * Aisha Bhatt * Reed Hanson * Frank * Ash Tanaka Mother of the Year * Main Character (Tara Day) * Daughter (Zoey Day) * Thomas Mendez * Eiko Matsunaga * Vanessa Blackwood * Alma Velasco * Levi Schuler * Augustus Blackwood * Ajax Blackwood * Luz Mendez * Guy Ledford * Faye Devore Save the Date * Your Character (Lauren Jennings) * Sam * Alison * Best Man (Justin Mercado) * Nora Mercado * Monica Simmons * Simon Hendricks * Edward "Ed" Westington * Lindsay Basu * Dale The Royal Masquerade * Main Character (Julia) * King/Queen-Regent (Hunter Fierro) * Kana * Annalisa * Zya * Elise * Vasco * Queen Kendra * Crown Shield (Kayden Vescovi) * Assassin * Damon Fierro * Renza Fierro * Percival Beaumont * Theodosia Nevrakis * Cyrus Vescovi * Pompadour * Wolf Cub/Bear Cub/Fox Cub (Valiant) Baby Bump * Your Character (Jen Cassidy) * Mariana Castillo * Mr. Covington (Clint Covington) * Your Character's sister (Anna Cassidy) * Elijah Simmons * Cassandra * Craig * Mayor Dixon (Myles/Myra Dixon) * Boone * Bao * Luisa * Selma Hayes Hot Couture * Your Character With Every Heartbeat * Your Character * Dakota Winchester Blades of Light and Shadow Category:Browse Category:Characters